Harry Potter and the Elemental two
by MorphineSunshine
Summary: Your usual Harry thrown into Azkaban story with an added twist. ManipulativeDumbledorebashing, GrangerWeasleysbashing, new characters, new friends and a new outlook. Gone is the niave trusting boy, leaving a darker warrior Harry behind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uhh...yeah, this plot line thingy has been drifting around in my head for the past few days when I was stuck in bed and I thought I'll write it out instead of spending ANOTHER 3 days sleeping. =.= ummm...I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you may recognize, and uhh if there's any inconsistency within this chapter, I blame it on how delirious I was when I wrote it. And I'm too lazy to go bck and re-read it. ^.^ Oh which brings up another point. I'm a very lazy person with a very limited internet connection so TBR means to be researched and yeahh. ^^ Oh and any spelling mistakes please tell me and review please. Tell me what you don't like and what you liked. I'll try and improve. =3**

**

* * *

**

It was cold. That much he was aware of. It was always cold, ever since the first time he was unceremoniously thrown in here. He can't believe he ever trusted the old twinkling eyed manipulative barmy codger. See if he'll every trust an adult again.

Another dementor floated past his cell door, barely sparing a glance inwards this time. It actually seem to be in quite a hurry, now what could make a dementor rush?

Wallowing in self pity and his own thoughts, Harry did not notice the stranger leaning casually against the bars of his cell, black hair and clothes blending in perfectly with her surroundings. It was after a while when he looked up again, surprised that a dementor has yet to revisit him, so it was with a loud startled shout when he saw the pair of intense blue eyes studying him.

"W…who are you?" he stammered, staring at the girl.

"Me? I'm no one important. Although I must admit, I'm most annoyed that you caused me to loose a bet with my sister."

"Why should I care?"

"You shouldn't, cept you're the one wallowing in self pity. Don't you think you should use this time for something more productive?" Getting no response from Harry who remained glaring at her, she snorted and threw her hands up in the air in an exasperated fashion. "Whatever! Wallow in self pity for all I care. I'm outta here!" she turned on her heel and without a backwards glance stalked away, muttering profanities the entire time under her breath.

But somehow her words managed to strike a chord within Harry. He stopped thinking about all the things that went wrong in his life, instead focusing on analysing himself and his magic, and what he found, displeased him…a lot.

Once you look at it, it wasn't that hard to see how he had been manipulated. In first year, how could Dumbledore not notice Voldemont possessing the body of a professor? Second year with the basilisk, third year with Sirius…this brought up another point. As the Supreme Mugwamp, shouldn't he have more than enough power and influence to push for a trail for Sirius? Instead of just letting him rot away in Azkaban. Fourth year came the Triwizard tournament, how could he not have noticed that Moody, and old friend of he's, was acting oddly? Fifth year, he was ignored by Dumbledore, who let Umbridge torture him with blood quills and threats of the curiactious curse. And then there was the loss of Sirius. Not to mention, how could Molly Weasley had forgotten the platform number? Not only did she go there herself, but she had five other kids already attending. It was so clear, oh so clear how easily he had been manipulated by everyone. And lets not get started on his so called _friends_.

As he settled down to meditate, his thoughts went once again to that strange girl. Who were she and what was she doing in Azkaban? Not to mention how was it that the dementors didn't affect her? Pushing away those thoughts for now, Harry was soon settled in his meditative trance; unaware that he was glowing a deep white colour or that he was being watched again.

It was five hours after when he finally awoke from his trance. So deeply entrenched in studying the bountiful of colours that is his core, and also shielding his mind from Voldemont has taken a lot of him, leaving him tired, sore and hungry. Not that he'll get any food soon.

Almost as if in answer to his prayers, a packet of potato chips was thrown towards him from the direction of the cell bars. A commanding voice calling out, "Here, you'll need them."

He looked up once again at the strange girl that had visited him last time. This time, he had a chance to take a closer look at her. The fact that she wasn't standing shrouded in shadows helped as well. She was about his age, maybe a bit older. She also appeared to be pretty tall, with long black hair and the coldest, most striking blue eyes he's ever seen. He also noticed that she's wearing muggle clothing, casual jeans and a singlet, his curiosity was now officially spiked.

"W…who are you? And why are you helping me?" he stammered.

"Isolde Swift, Potter, nice to meet you. As for why I'm helping you, well, its pretty obvious that trial of yours was a total farce, and intelligence tells us that you're innocent. So, I'd rather the wizarding world hero, Gryffindor's boy wonder does not become insane during his brief stint in Azkaban." The girl answered, after a very long pause where Harry had been afraid she'll leave again.

What happened next shocked him deeply. Without even giving him a chance to formulate a response to her small explanation, she suddenly appeared in the cell next to him.

"W…What are you doing?"

"Oh relax Potter, I'm not gonna jump you." She showed him a book titled _"How to become an Animagus in five easy steps"_, "That is one of the books I'd like you to read in your spare time, get the theory and that shit right via your meditation and all. And here's the rest."

Harry merely gaped at all the books. There was _"Mystical creatures and where to find them", "Arthimancy for beginners", "The wonders of runic magic". "10 000 spells to embarrass your enemy", "Basic enhancement potions", "Potions and their theory", "The wonders of plants", "So you're a wizard are you?", "Pureblood etiquette", "Wizarding law and its customs", "Duelling for masters", "So you think you're charming?", "Magic and its heritage", "The theory behind magic", "The Potter Family", "The mind arts". _

"You…you can't expect me to read all this! Its too much! I'm not Hermione!" he stammered, staring incredulously at Isolde.

"You're in Azkaban with nothing better to do. Deal with it. I suggest you read the potions books first. If you can adequately explain the theory behind different enhancement potions, then I will brew a memory enhancement potion, a comprehension understanding potion, a nutrition potion and a photographic memory potion. _Only_ if you answer all my questions correctly. After that, I would prefer you to read on about magic theory first and then you can decide the order of what you read, but all your books must be read, understood Potter?"

"I…uh…yeah ok. When will you be back for the potions?" he asked, once his mouth has caught up again with his mind.

"In 3 months time. That should be more than enough for you to study those books. Later Potter." In a flash of light, the strange girl, Isolde disappeared again.

Harry sighed, but nonetheless, it was a good deal and she was right. He had nothing better to do aside from reading, and at least they would help him in the future.

It was a very few long month for Harry. Not only did he read the two potions book, but he also set out a strict fitness regime for himself, involving push ups, sit ups and weights – with the books substituting as the weights.

The potions book was ok although they could be better, and the fitness regime left him so tired he couldn't dream. Although, for some reason, the dementors seemed to be leaving him alone now, was it something to do with the girl? He promised himself he'll ask next time.

At exactly 7 o'clock, although Harry was unaware of the time, the girl reappeared at his cell door. "Well Potter? You ready?"

Harry gaped at her, "How do you do that?"

"Now that frankly is none of your business. Now if you don't mind, kindly explain to me the differences between (TBR)" she replied, flicking her hair back over her shoulder, showing off a small black kitten curled up on her shoulder with the same striking blue eyes as her.

(Insert correct response)

"Very good Potter." She materialised in his cell again, "Your potions, and more books for your perusal. I see you've also started a fitness regime, good. Keep it up, you'll need it."

"W...what?" He stammered out, only because of his seeker reflexes did he manage to catch those vials. Staring down at the amount of books once again deposited in front of him in a heap. There was titles covering everything from household charms, wizarding history to the sword arts, some titles include; _"Wielding a dagger" "Arts of the Sumari." "So you want to learn akido" "The muscles of the human body" "Herbs and their uses" "Dark Lords and Ladies of the Century." "The Arts". _

"They are books for you to read over in the next two months, then I will come again. It shall be easier for you once you have digested those potions. I recommend drinking them before your sleep. And work on your occulmency Potter, its horribly constructed." She sniped back, sometimes enunciating her words as if she's talking to a small child.

Harry glared, he did not like being talked to as if he was a small child, and she was starting to remind him of Snape. Greasy Git. "Fine whatever. Why don't you piss off if I'm so retarded."

He didn't even have time to blink before he was pressed hard against the wall, the kitten having jumped onto his makeshift bed, and he blinked, staring into ice blue eyes which was burning with such a ferocity he wished he could take back his words.

"One would think you knew better than to bite the hand that's feeding you. Or in my case, keeping you sane and helping you learn the means to survive this meaningless war. Do not talk to me like that ever again Potter, for I will not come back. Do you think it's my duty to help you? The Golden Boy. I do what I damn well want, and currently I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart" The cat snorted. "Its your choice. I'm coming back in two months. Make up your mind before then. I'm not wasting anymore of my time than necessary." She whispered, her cold, indifferent tone sending goose bumps down his arms and neck. "Come Lil, we're going." She ordered her kitten, which once again jumped onto her shoulder and together, they disappeared. As if they were never there to begin with. Almost as if they were just another mirage of his imagination, if not for the shivers that currently ransack his body from the cold way she spoke to him.

It was quite a long while before he got himself under control again. "Potter your retard." He cursed himself out loud. Isolde was right. She didn't even know him and she was helping him, in Azkaban no less. He promised himself that next time he saw her, he would apologize, but for now, what else to do but read those books. Starting with the Occulmency book first.

Two months later, at 7 o'clock again, Isolde once again reappeared outside his cell bars. He wasn't so startled this time, having felt her aura a few seconds ago, but then he stared when her aura disappeared again. He openly gaped at her, occulmency lessons be damned. "W...what the hell?"

She smirked, "Ahh you've gotten to the aura book haven't you? Learning to conceal your aura is something you will soon learn, it will be necessary. I extended mine a bit to get through the wards." She remarked, running her eyes up and down his figure. "Good you've been working on your fitness. How's your stamina?"

"Uhh...dunno...I can't really run around in this cell." He replied, staring open mouthed at what Isolde was wearing. She had on a long white one shoulder dress, with small cream designs along the edges. A slit up the side of her dress showed off long lean legs, and her long hair was done up in what seemed to be complicated do, with a diamond headdress aligning on top.

She smirked smugly, "Geesh Potter. Never seen a girl in a dress before?" she asked, her expression pulling into a teasing sneer.

"W...why are you dressed like t...that?" he managed to stammer out, trying to tear his eyes away from those sinful legs.

"To take you home of course."

"But I'm in Azkaban."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah Potter, I sorta noticed that already. Y'know, what with sifting through the wards and chasing the dementors away. Home as in my home, where one hour here equals to one day there. Although you still need to come back here for four hours each day so that the wards will still mark you as here."

He felt as if his jaw will permanently remain attached to the ground due to his shock. "U...uh ok, when do we...ahh...leave?"

"Right now."

He barely had time to register the mischievous smirk on Isolde's face – which frankly didn't look as out of place as he would've thought – which lightened up her entire face so she didn't look as scary as usual. Lights of colours assaulted his eyes, earth smells penetrating his nose, and as he blinked warily as he landed on firm ground, the back of his mind noticed that the small kitten was once again curled up nearby staring at him through intelligent blue eyes.

"Wow. Where is this place?" he asked, staring with more than a little awe at the magnificent manor before him.

"Welcome to my humble home." Isolde replied, gesturing with a flourish, a teasing grin on her face. The small kitten by her side glared at its owner, its intense blue eyes seemed almost human like in its wisdom.

"Humble? Bloody hell!"

"Language Potter, c'mon time to meet the family and then we can finally begin your training." She smirked back smugly, once again grabbing his hand and disappearing together in a vortex of lights leaving a rather disgruntled kitten behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my story. If its a bit to scrappy...you have my sincerest apologies *cough* I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and this is going to be a rather slow developement story, since I don't believe someone can change from a niave boy into a battle hardened warrior overnight. ^^ Enjoy ladies...and gents **

**

* * *

**

**Key: **

_`telepathy_'

Once they landed again in the middle of a magnificently decorated sitting room, Harry stared. "Bloody Hell!" the nearly identical girl in front of him was more elegantly dressed than Isolde, and that's saying something.

"Oh Maria, you're here. Potter, meet my twin, Maria Swift. She'll be around."

"U...um nice to meet you." He stammered out, holding out a hand for her to shake, trying to stare only at her eyes and no where else.

Maria ignored the offered hand `_Do I really have to play nice? Isi?`_ "This is the boy wonder? You've got your work cut out for you then Is, I'll see you two later then." She swept out, sending an incredulous look at Harry along the way, making him glare.

_`Not really, but I'll prefer not to listen to him rant about you. Have fun with the boys Mari`_

"S...She..."

"She's my twin Potter, so shut up. Now c'mon, we need to get you cleaned up." Isolde replied, striding confidently towards a side door, leaving Harry to attempt to catch up with her.

"Where are we going?"

"Your room. Where your clothes are already laid out for you. We will be introducing you to society as my guest. My rather gullible hopeless guest."

"W...why?" As they entered through a simple yet sturdy door and he stared. His room resembled the Dursley's living room, but bigger. It was painted in a cool blue with silver trimming along the edges. A splendid four poster king sized bed decked out in warm navy blues and soft silver stood proudly towards the left of the room. A huge sized mahogany desk was on the other side of the room with a silver laptop and mouse. A huge floor length walk in closet was situated a few paces from the bed. Made up of what appeared to be dark mahogany wood. Oh his bed was a rather formal outfit, black tuxedo pants, white collared shirt, black tuxedo jacket and a pair of leather ankle boots. "I'm wearing that?" Harry asked, more than a little bit incredulous.

"Yes. Now hurry up and get changed. Bathroom's over there. Chop chop." She ordered as she sat daintily on the edge of the bed.

Walking into the bathroom with the clothes carefully held by on his arm he nearly dropped them in his shock. Isolde and her family have got to be richer than the Malfoys. This is bloody amazing. The bathroom was decked out in warm to dark blues with a spa, two persons shower, porcelain sink, crystal studded mirror and about a hundred different knobs to press for each particular type of water. Quickly changing and wearing his new clothes, he had to wonder, how the heck did they know what size to buy?

Standing in front of the sink, he attempted to brush his hair in a semblance of hair, not that it worked. Maybe Isolde could fix it for him? He thought as he walked out of the bathroom towards Isolde who appeared to be talking on her mobile to someone important. She did snap it shut the minute she saw him and stood up.

"Hmm...much better Potter, your hair though needs some work." As she worked his hair with a comb and some gel, he stood silently and still, listening to her talk, "I just got off the phone with Logan, he's co-ordinating this...gathering. A few things you need to know about us, there are gifted and non-gifted. The gifted are those like you and me, who control magic and stuff. Non-gifted are what I believe you call muggles. Everyone here know about our extra abilities, but because you are a guest and new, you will not be required to show off yet. One particular fact you must know about me and my family is that as far as the world is concerned, we rule them. No not as in king and queen, but more in terms of wealth and political influence. So if anyone asks you too many questions just say no comment or some shit kay? Try not to stray too far from me or Maria. We're done." She stepped back and observed her handiwork, then shaking her head; she reached forward to unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt. "Much better. Take a look."

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was done up in small spikes that actually looked good, and the unbuttoned buttons gave him a less awkward look. Overall, he'd like to think he looked good, and if he was attending the Yule ball dressed like this, he was sure most would be staring.

"Like it eh? Let's go, try not to fiddle." She walked down the corridor again, Harry by her side as she crammed some last minute information into his head. "Don't talk until I tell you so. Do not lose your temper or glare at someone no matter what they say. Attempt to look more confident. As far as far as everyone else is concerned, you are my guest, so you are automatically better than everyone else, ok? Got it?"

"Yes." He nodded determinedly, attempting to look more confident and stopped glancing at everything else that may have caught his fancy.

"Good. We're here." She murmured quietly, as they stood together in front of an elegant white double door with what appeared to be platinum and gold engravings upon. Isolde nodded once at the guards who opened the doors and the next person announced them.

"Presenting Lorelle Isolde Swift, favoured daughter of Jasmine Crystal Swift, twin to Maria Lilliana Swift, leader of E5 and her guest, Harold James Potter, gifted with the art of magics!"

Isolde walked forward and down the stairs, head held high and gently guiding Harry down with her as the crowd as a whole murmured about the unknown teenager. Those who are aware of Isolde's brilliant manipulation just smiled vaguely and skilfully changed the subject. She led him to two seats at the large rectangular table and gestured for him to sit down next to her.

"Harry, my mother, Jasmine." She pointed at the gorgeous looking woman sitting at the head of the table, long black hair and ice blue eyes. Well it was obvious where Isolde and Maria got their beauty from.

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs Swift."

She laughed softly, "The pleasure's all mine Mr Potter and please, call me Jasmine, Mrs Swift makes me sound old."

"And that's my father, Jonathon." Isolde was quick to point out the guy sitting next to Jasmine. It was a shock for Harry to meet Jonathon's cold emerald eyes. _Everyone here looks so cold upon first glance_ he mused as he shook Jonathon's hand.

"A pleasure sir."

"Mr Potter." He nodded once then returned back to his conversation with the guy sitting next to him.

"My siblings, George Daniel." The brown haired guy Jonathon's talking to smiled briefly at him then went back to chatting, sporting the same brilliant emerald eyes as his father. "My sister, Juliana Reina." The gorgeous black haired, warm emerald eyed girl who smiled brilliantly at him before going back to her conversation. "My younger sister, Crystal Daisy." The cute dark blond haired, fair skinned child sitting one seat down from Juliana, smiled at him before talking once again with a boy who looked a lot like her. "And Crystal's twin, Jason Benjamin." Who sported similar dark blond hair and bright blue eyes as his twin, gave him the thumbs ups with a cheeky grin and then drifted back to chatting with Crystal.

"You have a lot of siblings, although I don't see your twin."

Isolde laughed, eyes twinkling with amusement but before she had a chance to reply, a cold voice cut in,

"Brilliant observations skills Potter. I'm sitting right beside you." Maria drawled, causing Harry to give a small start, turning to stare at her in shock.

"Um...hi?"

"Oh very eloquent. At least I made my appearance here, I'm going out with the girls, you coming Isi?"

Harry turned to stare at Isolde, hoping she wouldn't ditch him on his first night in this strange place and almost as if his wish was heard, Isolde shrugged lightly.

"No, doubt it, gotta make sure he'll be alright first, you guys going to Sins?"

"Uh-huh, well I'm going, love ya." And with that Maria swept out of the room again, many pairs of interested eyes following her.

"We'll stay for another five minutes and then we could leave as well, god knows I hate these functions." she told him in a low voice, smiling prettily the entire time.

"Um...ok." Why is it that every time I'm around them, I become so uncertain? He wondered to himself, but one thing was for sure...if those two came to Hogwarts, a lot of the girls would hate them. Who knows, maybe they could put the Weasels and that Granger back in place.

He focused solely on eating, watching Isolde at times, wondering about her name. Lorelle Isolde Swift, so why did she introduce herself using her middle name and not her first name? Which did she prefer to be called?

"C'mon Potter, lets go." Her voice so close to his ears gave him a start, much to the amusement of her siblings who was all laughing softly at him.

"Go on Harry, you'll have to get used to Elle startling the shit out of you at the most annoying times." The elder girl teased with a wide smile lighting on her face, Juliana something.

"It's hardly my fault if some people are so oblivious Rei."

_Rei? Oh...Reina._ "Um...yeah, ok, coming." He muttered, blushing slightly as he followed after Isolde, storing her nickname into his mind. He could feel the stares burning into his back, he wondered if he would be able to make any friends here aside from the Swifts.

They reached his room in record time, "Ok Potter, go in, get changed and I'll be back in 10 ok?" without waiting for him to respond, Isolde walked down the corridor, leaving Harry standing rather stupidly before he walked into his room and headed to the closet.

There were clothes for every occasion; casual, sporty, formal, dressy, school, dates, outings and more. After sometime thought and questioning, he finally decided on a pair of comforting looking jeans and a dark blue shirt. He spent the rest of the 10 minutes snooping around his room, looking this way and that.

Ten minutes later Isolde strolled in his room without knocking, looking like she didn't have a care in the world dressed in a form fitting pair of skinny jeans and a loose fitting white singlet. "Maybe you should lean towards lighter colours until you regain a tan Potter? C'mon, we're visiting the gym."

"This is your house?"

"Forgetful much? I did say we're visiting my house earlier this day."

"...You have your own ballroom?"

"We're rich Potter if you didn't get the memo, and here we are. Our indoor gym."

"Indoor?"

"The outdoor gym has too many people right now, and I wanna train you alone for now."

"Um...ok?"

He walked in and gaped, weight machines, exercise bikes, treadmills, step ups and more were all there. Doors leading to different rooms and he stared at those that were already there.

One guy walked over, "Heya princess, gonna join us? You're welcome too Potter."

"Not today babe." They kissed. "I wanna see what he can do first. See you later?"

"Definitely." The unknown guy smirked, nodded at Harry and then went back to join the boys lifting weights.

Isolde and Harry walked into a smaller room at the far end of the gym where a few simple machines stood.

"C'mon start stretching Potter. I wanna see how much you can do."

Four hours later, Harry was officially exhausted and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep. Isolde had made him lift weights, run on the treadmill, work on strength and endurance build up. Then he also had to work on his accuracy and dodging. He was now officially exhausted.

"Alright Potter. That's enough for today, lets go back to your rooms." She finally said, stepping off the treadmill she was running upon just before.

"Yes! Uh I mean, sure."

"Give it up Potter. Think you can walk back without collapsing?"

"Umm...sure."

The walk back to his room was torturous, although he was definitely surprised to find that he wasn't as exhausted as he first thought. He actually made it back without collapsing after all…not that it lasted, considering he collapsed onto his bed the minute he stepped into his room.

"Geez Potter, you big lump. You really do need to exercise more. Breakfast starts tomorrow morning at 7. I assume you don't need my help to get undressed?" Isolde asked, sarcasm dripping off her tone. Almost as if she was channelling her twin right then, or so Harry thought.

"…mmm I'm fine." He muttered into his pillow, wishing she would just leave so that he could get undressed and then sleep. A few more minutes of silence had him wearily lifting up his head to turn and stare at his closed door. Too tired to care whether he might have offended her or not…he slowly dragged himself to his closet and changed into a pair of boxers, slipping under the covers and gratefully closed his eyes and slept, never once noticing the intense pair of blue eyes staring at him from a shadowed corner in his room.


End file.
